Potter and Suffering (A Harry Potter Rewrite)
by OliviaSalvatore
Summary: For the most part, all of the books were in Harry's pov. What if we got an insight of the other characters thoughts and feelings? This is a Harry Potter Rewrite fic of the bathroom scene with Harry and Draco in The Half-Blood Prince


Draco's POV

In the boys bathroom on the sixth floor, I stand by the sink, clutching the sides. My body is shaking in sobs, and my head is bowed down. Tears stream down my face, and I don't bother fighting them off. What's the point? It's not like anyone other than Myrtle is here anyways.

"Don't," Myrtle says from inside one of the cubicles. "Don't… tell me what's wrong… I can help you…"

Tell her? Yeah that will go smoothly. _Oh, hey, Myrtle. I'm just plotting to kill Dumbledore, but I can't. And You-Know-Who will kill me because of it._ Like _that_ will go smoothly. No. I'm all alone. I'm going to be the reason my family and I are killed.

"No one can help me," I choke out miserably, knowing the truth of my words. "I can't do it… I can't… and unless I do it soon… He says he'll kill me."

That is not everything, either. He will torture my mother and kill her in front of me. And then he will torture and kill me, too. Despite knowing this, I can't kill him. I can't kill Dumbledore. I have tried to kill him indirectly already, but it hasn't worked yet. He will kill my mother and me. I continue to shake with tears.

"I'm doomed," I say in a quiet, almost inaudible voice. "I can't do it. I can't. I don't know what to do."

I let out a gasp and gulp before looking up at the bathroom mirror. What I saw made me spin around instantly. Potter. Of course he would find me now of all times. Always in the wrong place at the wrong time. I don't want to fight Potter. Not really. And definitely not now. But I get ready to fight anyways.

My face hardens as I whip out my wand. I send a hex at Potter instantly as he takes out his wand. I notice my aim is off as the hex misses him by a couple of inches and shatters the lamp beside him. Potter sends me a nonverbal jinx, but I blocked it just in time.

As I send the next hex, Myrtle squeals, "No! No! Stop it! Stop! STOP!"

The bin behind Potter explodes. Potter throws a Leg-locker curse at me, but it hits the wall behind me and smashes the cistern behind Myrtle who screams. Water pours everywhere. I gulp before beginning a spell I never wanted to use. Not on Potter. Not on anyone. "Cruci-"

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"Potter yells, and before it hits me I think _I haven't heard that spell before._

Then the spell hits me straight in the chest. All I feel is pain as blood comes from my face and chest. Cuts form all on me, and blood spurts out, hitting the bathroom floor. I stagger backwards, feeling dizzy from the blood I have already lost and the pain, and I collapse on the floor. The wand falls from my hand on impact. I lose most of my sense of surroundings and breathe weakly.

"No-" I hear Potter gasp. Slipping and staggering, he makes his way towards me as I weakly scrabble at my blood covered chest. "No-I didn't-"

I squeeze my eyes shut for a split second. I'm going to die. And at the hands of Potter, no less. Will You-Know-Who kill my mother because I died at the hands of Potter instead of kill Dumbledore? I barely hear Myrtle yell, "MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!"

Snape rushes in the bathroom and comes over to me. He whips out his wand and mutters a spell that I cannot make the words flow of the blood lessened. Snape wipes the blood from my face before repeating the spell. I can feel my wounds knitting themselves together. Potter stares in horror of what he did. Snape helps lift me to a half standing position.

"You need the Hospital Wing. There may be a certain amount of scaring, but if you take dittany immediately, we might avoid even that...Come…"

He supports me to the door because I can't stand on my own after all of the blood loss. Before we leave the room, he turns to Potter. "And you, Potter...You wait here for me."

I lean on Snape as we walk to the Hospital Wing. It only takes a couple of minutes to arrive.

"Dear me!" Madame Pomfrey says, rushing over to us. "What happened?"

"He was attacked. By a student," Snape answers as they help me to a bed. I lay down on it, feeling relief of not being on my feet. As Madame Pomfrey begins applying Dittany on my wounds, which sting at the touch of it, Snape tells her, "I must return to deal with the student."

"Of course," Madame Pomfrey agrees, still applying Dittany to my wounds.

Snape leaves the Hospital Wing to return to Potter. I wince as more Dittany hits a wound. Pomfrey gives me a Blood-Replinishing Potion. "You need to stay here for the night," she tells me.

I move to readjust itself and wince at the sore wounds. For the most part, they are healed, but there is a few faint lines that are scars. At least it isn't bad. "No complaints here," I say, my voice somewhat rasp.

Soon, Madame Pomfrey stops hovering over me and giving me potions, and I look at the white ceiling of the Hospital Wing, thinking of what is next to come and what I have to do.


End file.
